


mimesis

by makiyakinabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: The making of a portrait.





	mimesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



A Wizarding Portrait is, by its very nature, an indulgence. No wizard or witch goes to sit for a portrait dragging their feet all the way. Each session is a time of leisure: the wizard or witch is welcomed into the painter's studio as one would an old friend, invited to sit or stand wherever they feel the most comfortable and encouraged to talk about gossip, Hogwarts days, a favored blend of tea, an eagerly anticipated upcoming publication, anything at all while the painter listens, puts more of the subject on canvas with each swish and flick of their wand.


End file.
